Spark
by Scarlet Secret
Summary: And then I was told we were to have a guest at the academy. Lynne Lamplighter. An artist.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hooray for me.  
  
Nobody had seen him come back. After the fiasco with the on-air radio earlier I had hoped it would be the last time we ever saw Icy Stevens, but no, here he was. He had snuck into the castle to see me agin, proclaiming that he couldn't live without me and he still wanted me to join him on the road.  
  
"Constance, we would be perfect, just come with me. I've got the show so money isn't an issue. You know you want to."  
  
"Please will you just leave.! I do not wish to travel with you to unknown locations, I just want to stay at Cackles. Now get out.!"  
  
Although keeping my voice down was never my strong point, I did make an effort. An argument with Icy Stevens was not the thing I want the girls to hear above all things in the world. Actually, all I wanted at that exact moment was for Icey to go away.  
  
"Why won't you come with me.?"  
  
I turned around to stare out of the window, apparently ignoring him to the best of my ability was the only solution. He walked behind me and slowly moved his arms around my waist. I didn't melt in his arms, as was his intent I don't doubt, but late in the evening, when the mask could be taken away, I didn't pull away.  
  
"Icey, I can't go with you. There's nothing between us. I can't be with someone who I don't love."  
  
"We don't have love yet, Constance, but we could, we could build on what we have."  
  
"We don't actually have anything."  
  
"We have common interests. We both indulge in magic, we...."  
  
"Don't have a spark. There's no chance of us ever being in love unless we have a spark."  
  
"We don't need a spark."  
  
"I do Icey, I do."  
  
The tears welling up in my eyes I finally pulled away from him. I collected his cloak from where he had dropped it and thrust it into his hands."  
  
"Now please, just go."  
  
He left without another word or glance and I knew I would never see Icy Stevens again. 


	2. Spark 2

Every now and then I become distracted thinking about Icey, like I am some love struck teenager, I map out his route within my mind. Knowing where he is makes me feel more secure, knowing that he is far away from me. I am not sorry I didn't go with him, if I had I know I'd be unhappy, he is the kind of man who is fascinated with women he can't have. I have met quite a few of these men, all I have to do is be myself and I can attract a swarm of idiot men.  
  
My hair, clothes, make-up, shoes, knowledge, everything about me just seems to be a homing beacon. But none of those men have ever touched me, and none of them ever will. Not if I can still zap things.!  
  
The time passed slowly away, Miss Cackle's niece had been introduced to the wonders of teaching, the girls had all handed in their projects. And Miss Cackle insisted she marked them so I couldn't fail inappropriate ones. Then Heckity Broomhead came and went, she shook everything up considerably while she was here .  
  
And then I was told we were to have a guest at the academy. Lynne Lamplighter. An artist.  
  
Amelia had to literally bribe me into letting the woman come, she could visit unscathed and I would be able to continue disciplining the girls on their forthcoming trip to Helibore's wizard school.  
  
I finally agreed and the woman was on her way. Amelia failed to tell me until the last minute that the artist did not even know we were witches. Apparently she feared I would begin to panic and startle the girls (who all knew before me I might add.!)  
  
She was obviously covering for the her fear that I would fight her to keep this woman away, she is probably right. The girls are becoming annoyingly excited, but I can't find a reason to shout, I can hardly punish them for being happy.  
  
The woman has arrived. I am yet to see her but I can hear the girls chattering away to her. I see her and I am in awe. She is so vibrant, so happy with her life, I'd never been like that. I'd never really wanted to be but I'd always admired people who had such a love for life.  
  
I stood behind Amelia in what people must think was our customary pose and tried not to look ecstatic to meet her.  
  
"Miss Cackle, it's lovely to meet you. I'm Lynne Lamplighter."  
  
Amelia shook her hand with her usual smile and then Lynne turned to me.  
  
"Constance Hardbroom, a pleasure to meet you."  
  
I shook her hand and my fingers shot out some uncontrolled magic.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Not supposed to use magic. Ahhhh.! Think of something to say you idiot....  
  
"A spark."  
  
She look confused and I knew she was about to question me.  
  
"The buckles of my dress tend to spark when they come into contact with rings."  
  
She accepted this as an explanation and followed Amelia into the staff room casting a second glance back at me. They moment they were out of sight I couldn't help but stare incredulously at my hand, I had never before given out magic like that.  
  
Pondering why this had happened I continued the rest of the morning wondering the corridors and scaring people. Although this is not nearly as much fun now that Mildred has matured and Davina has left.  
  
The assembly was hard. I sat on the front row, just like I always do, and it took all of my will power not to answer her more usefully than 'black'.  
  
But I managed.  
  
Later though it was almost impossible for me to continue acting neutrally when she stood right behind me to compliment my drawing. (That I had faked.) If at that moment I could have conjured a landscape to impress her I would have.  
  
I had to check myself throughout the rest of the day to stop myself using magic in front of her. I dislike lying, I wish I could have told her everything about my life but the fact that we were witches would probably have to come into it at some point.  
  
She deserved to know.  
  
At the end of the visit, after Mildred had done her customary good deed and become the hero again, I caught up to Lynne on the way out of the castle.  
  
I asked her to meet me in Cosey's café at the weekend to discuss what courses could be offered to the girls after school. I hadn't bargained on her saying 'yes'. Later I congratulated myself on my story, quite plausible.  
  
Saturday came and I went to the café, scaring the wits out of Miss Cosey in the process, and waited for Lynne to arrive. Within a few minutes she did and seeing me she broke out into a grin and walked happily over to me, thankfully not dressed in those trousers, between us we would hardly be inconspicuous.  
  
"Hello Miss Hardbroom, how are you.?"  
  
"Fine thank you, Lynne. And you can call me Constance."  
  
She smiled again and began telling me about all the different career options available for the girls in art. Knowing full well that none of the girls would ever need art I listened but paid attention to very little.  
  
I kept becoming distracted by the way her hair moved or the way her eyes sparkled when she became particularly excited about something. The hours went on and it became close to closing time for the café. We hadn't even noticed it becoming dark outside, we were talking about everything and nothing. I didn't want to leave.  
  
"My god, time has gone hasn't it.? Will you be safe going back down to the village.?"  
  
For the first time Lynne seemed to notice that it was ark outside.  
  
"Will you be safe going through the woods alone.?"  
  
"Perhaps we should go the same direction, safety in numbers."  
  
The second I said it I panicked, that was probably a bit too forward.  
  
"We're closer to the castle."  
  
I stood up and nodded. My voice left me at that moment but Lynne took my nod as a sign to follow suit. We left the café without speaking, nodding farewell to Miss Cosey as we left.  
  
Silently Lynne reached for my hand and once again those damned sparks went off again. With a smirk she asked,  
  
"Buttons again.?"  
  
""...Uh..."  
  
"What really keeps sparking.?"  
  
"If I tell you, you probably won't believe me."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Do you remember when you thought we were all witches.?"  
  
"...Yes..."  
  
"Well you weren't wrong."  
  
She froze, but didn't pull her hand away, still I couldn't look at her.  
  
"Witches."  
  
Lynne mumbled this a few times before she spoke again.  
  
"Constance are all the girls witches.?  
  
"It's a witch academy."  
  
"So the projects and the pictures that Mildred gave to me..."  
  
"All their own work, we try to encourage not using magic for every little thing."  
  
"Well it would explain quite a bit more about you that I didn't realise."  
  
"Really.?" She nodded.  
  
"Can you show me some of you magic.?"  
  
I was taken aback at first then my lips began to twitch into a rare smile. I looked into Lynne's eyes and lifted my hand to her cheek gently.  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
She did so immediately. Feeling a sudden boldness I leant in a kissed her lightly. She reciprocated by bringing her own hand up to the back of my neck, sending jolts down my spine.  
  
Channelling magic I had used a thousand times I transported us both to the door of my room, in the castle. The kiss ended and Lynne took in the surroundings.  
  
"Oh my God...That was...I felt...It was exhilarating."  
  
I was about to reply when she placed a finger to my lips to silence me. Another kiss followed her finger and I quickly pushed the door open sending sparks everywhere.  
  
Scared that I would actually injure Lynne if we continued I stopped and she looked at me questioningly with beautiful eyes.  
  
"I might hurt you. My fingers keep sparking."  
  
"It never hurt. When your fingers spark they don't hurt. It's like electricity, and that never hurt people in this situation."  
  
She grinned again and I kissed her again, tentatively moving my hands up her back and the sparks came again, but it wasn't moans of pain that escaped her lips.  
  
The End. 


End file.
